


His Skin

by PrinceSkylar



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkylar/pseuds/PrinceSkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya loves Shizuo's skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> One worded prompt- Skin.

Despite what some would think, Shizuo's skin was soft. Izaya had taken a liking to this little fact early in their relationship, amazed by how soft the others skin was when Shizuo was far from a gentle or soft person by nature. The countless bruises and gashes that the other had sustained...it was strange how soft his skin stayed.

Izaya liked the softness of Shizuo's skin, and Shizuo had caught onto that fairly easily. Izaya had a habit of stroking the top of Shizuo's hands, fingers trailing along barely visible veins until they trailed all the way up to the blond's shoulders. From there, his fingers would dip down to Shizuo's collar bones, tracing them slowly before they danced up his neck.

Shizuo allowed this, enjoying the attention as they lazed in bed early in the morning. Shizuo craved attention like a starved animal and Izaya was all too eager to give it to him, fingertips on his skin being replaced by lips. Shizuo made only the softest of noises before he relaxed fully, feeling the hands roam the expanse of his torso as lips kissed the soft skin just under his ear.

"Good morning," Izaya's voice was like a purr, smooth and calm.

Shizuo only offered a light grunt in reply, tired and content. Izaya smiled and kissed the other's cheek before he moved his lips to his neck.

Despite the other's inhuman healing factor, hickies stayed on the other's skin long enough for Izaya to enjoy them. They stood out darkly against Shizuo's skin, trailing from his neck down to his collar bones. Shizuo would nag at him about it later for sure, but they both knew Izaya would keep doing it. Something about seeing those marks on Shizuo's neck ignited something inside of him.

Perhaps he was just a  _little_  on the possessive side.

How could he not be, though, with all that skin bared to him, ready to be marked up?

"Do you work today?" Izaya asked, fingertips ghosting over the curve of a bare, soft hip.

Shizuo shook his head. "No."

"Perfect," Izaya's breath ghosted over his chest before the raven lifted his head, smirking just a bit. "Then you don't have to get out of bed any time soon."


End file.
